


Fintastic

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Fish Puns, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Supercorptober 2020, Water, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara is pleasantly surprised to learn that Lena is a fish mom. Lena introduces Kara to her fish and Kara introduces Lena to the concept of love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 14
Kudos: 210





	Fintastic

**Author's Note:**

> 16\. Water
> 
> I recently became a first-time fish mom so this is what inspired this story. I have two fish, a clown pleco named Catra and a blue betta named Brainy. 
> 
> This features more bad puns. Also, not sure how these always start out one way but turn into something completely different.

Kara stared at the water in the large 50-gallon fish tank oscillating slowly as her eyes followed the movement. She smiled at the fish as she watched them with child-like fascination. “I didn’t expect you to be a fish mom. Maybe a cat lady, but I would’ve never guessed fish,” Kara said as she turned around and watched Lena move around her own kitchen.

This was the first time that Kara has been inside Lena’s apartment and the space was not at all what Kara would have predicted. For some reason, she expected Lena’s place to be very white, pristine, and maybe slightly impersonal like her office at L-Corp. While Lena’s place was white, it wasn’t like her office at all. It looked very comfortable and warm—everything a home should be.

Kara looked around and noticed a few books on Lena’s coffee table. A well-worn copy of _The Art of War_ was placed in the center of the table atop a book that seemed to be called _The Prince_ though it was slightly hidden, so Kara wasn’t really sure. Kara glanced at Lena’s bookshelves and hidden in the back spotted a few of those crappy romance novels that you would find at an airport or a gas station. Kara giggled to herself at the thought that the great Lena Luthor read cheesy romance stories.

“What’s got you all smiley?” Lena asked as she sauntered over to the living room and handed Kara a mug of hot chocolate.

Kara accepted it gratefully as she took a sip and hummed as the rich chocolate slid down her throat, “oh it’s nothing.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at her friend but didn’t say anything as she took a sip of her own hot chocolate.

They both drank their hot chocolate, the only sound in the room was the fish tank filter. Kara watched as Lena brought the hot chocolate to her lips to take a sip. As the CEO’s dark red lipstick stained the rim of her cup, Kara’s imprudent brain wandered to how she wanted to kiss those lips so badly. “Do you fish have names?” Kara blurted out suddenly to distract herself from that train of thought as she looked at the aquarium then back to Lena.

Lena paused, her initial reaction is to lie and say no, but Kara is one of her only friends, perhaps even her _best_ friend, so Lena decided she should at least try and be truthful. “Yes, they all have names,” Lena confirmed with a nod as she watched the excitement rise in Kara’s features.

“Really? Can you introduce me to them?” Kara asked as she made her way over to look more closely at the tank, hot chocolate sloshing dangerously in her mug.

Lena couldn’t help but smile, Kara’s excitement was infectious and she found herself eager to show off her aquatic children. They both made their way over to the large 50-gallon tank that spanned a good length of Lena’s living room wall.

“Well, this one,” she said pointing to a vibrant-looking betta, “is Lorcan. His name means little one,” Lena smiled as the blue finned fish followed her finger. Kara ‘aw’ed in response as she glanced over at Lena and the soft look on her face.

“This cutie here,” Lena continued, pointing to spotted Similis Corydoras catfish sitting at the bottom of the tank, “is Morrígan. She’s named after the Celtic phantom queen. It’s actually pretty rare you see her out and about, normally she’s hiding behind the filter, hence her name.”

Kara laughed as she tilted her head to view the little cory catfish better. Her heart warmed at how excited Lena seemed when talking about her fish.

“These neon tetras are hard to keep track of,” Lena said, pointing to the dozen or so fish swimming together near the front of the tank, “so to be honest they don’t really have names.”

Kara hummed as she was immediately thinking of names for each and every one of them in her head, even if they all looked the same to her.

“And last but not least, we have this blue phantom Plecostomus,” Lena said, pointing to the large seven-inch fish sitting at the bottom of the tank. “His name is Abandinus, the defender of the waters,” Lena said with a small smile.

“I’m sensing a theme here,” Kara said with a laugh at the Celtic names.

The brunette shrugged, “what can I say, can take a girl out of Ireland, but not Ireland out of the girl,” Lena replied, letting her accent slip a little bit, “no matter what Lillian Luthor says.”

Kara got distracted by Lena’s gorgeous accent that she rarely used. She had a feeling that Lillian Luthor had something to do with that. “I’m sorry,” Kara said as she reached over to place a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“For what?” Lena asked as she sipped her hot chocolate and looked away from the tank to look into Kara’s eyes.

Kara thought Lena looked adorable, brow crinkled, and hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate, standing there in her work clothes. This was not helping Kara’s one-sided crush on Lena. Nope, not at all. “You know, for the Luthors being such crappy people and all. You don’t deserve that. The Luthor name doesn’t deserve you,” Kara said honestly as she squeezed Lena’s shoulder.

Lena didn’t meet Kara’s gaze as she turned instead to watch the tetras swim by. “You don’t have to apologize for the shitty hand I was dealt. I know I can never undo what the Luthors have done in this world, but I’ve been spending my life trying to make up for all horrible atrocities they have committed in hopes that I can make the world just a tiny bit better,” Lena replied as she sipped her hot chocolate slowly.

And Rao, if Kara’s crush could not get any bigger. “You’re amazing,” Kara breathed out, unable to stop her mouth from moving, “I don’t understand how the world doesn’t see how good you are. You’re such a kind-hearted, beautiful soul and I hope one day the world gets to see you the way I do.”

Lena couldn’t stop the pink dusting her pale cheeks, not used to hearing such kind words directed at her, especially by someone as pure and open-hearted as Kara. “And how do you see me?” Lena couldn’t help but ask as she finally turned to face Kara.

Kara set down her hot chocolate on the coffee table then grabbed Lena’s from the confused woman’s hands and set that down as well. Kara gently grasped Lena’s hands in hers as their warm palms met.

Lena gasped at the sensation having not touched another human so intimately in many months. She glanced up at Kara’s deep blue eyes, they looked like blue oceans with clear blue water that could swallow her up at any moment.

As she held Lena’s smaller hands in hers, instead of the panic that always occurs when she’s around Lena, she felt an odd sense of calm. Kara looked at the vulnerable look in Lena’s eyes and she knew that this was her chance.

“You are the most genuinely kind person that I have ever met. You will do anything to help those around you that you often forget to take care of yourself. Your heart is so much bigger than you give yourself credit for and I know that the Luthors didn’t really let you bear your soul to others, but I want you to know that you can trust me. I will always have your back because you deserve the world. You’re my best friend and I know this might ruin what we have, but it’s been eating me up inside ever since I met you. This is about to be really cheesy, but the moment I saw you was like…it was kind of like love at first sight and an experience I will never forget. I know that you probably don’t see me as any more than a friend—which I am extremely grateful that you view me as one—but I know I would beat myself up about it if I didn’t try. So, that being said, would you like to go out with me for dinner tomorrow? Like on a date? A romantic date and possibly be my girlfriend if you aren’t tired of me yet?” Kara finished lamely as she watched a handful of emotions filter across Lena’s normally stoic face.

Lena opened her mouth then closed it, jaw working in tight circles and cogs turning slowly in her head. She processed what Kara had said as her heart skipped a beat in her chest when her brain finally absorbed the words that Kara had said. Could it be possible that Kara liked her back? Lena had pushed that thought into a little box the moment she saw the reporter trailing Clark Kent during her first interview.

Kara gave Lena some time to process everything, but her anxiety was rising as the silence stretched on. They had a good thing going between them and Kara had just messed it up. Lena was one of the only people she felt truly comfortable to be herself around beside Alex. Kara swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth as she felt the burn of angry tears behind her eyes. She was angry at herself for even trying. She knew that Lena was easily spooked, especially when it came to emotions. She should’ve just ignored her stupid little crush and just resigned to the fact that she would be nothing more than Lena’s friend. Rao, Kara had just ruined everything.

Lena could see Kara’s panicked thoughts escalating the longer she didn’t say anything. Lena was never good with emotions or how to use her words so she did the only thing her brain could think to do: she leaned forward and pressed her lips tightly to Kara’s.

When Kara’s spiraling thoughts were cut off by the warm press of Lena’s lips against hers, the blonde squeaked in surprise, eyes widening and body stiffening. A second later, Kara’s brain finally realized what was happening, and she instantly relaxed, shoulders dropping and eyes slipping closed as she kissed Lena back.

Lena sighed in relief against Kara’s mouth as the blonde licked her lower lip. Lena knew she probably should keep the kiss short and brief—hell, they haven’t even had their first date yet—but her body seemed to make a decision first as her lips parted to let the other woman in. She felt Kara let go of her hands only to place her larger ones on Lena’s hips and tug her closer.

Kara hummed with appreciation against Lena’s lips as the shorter woman gave her permission to explore her mouth. Lena tasted of chocolate and something Kara couldn’t name that just seemed distinctly Lena. The blonde felt Lena practically melt in her arms as soon as Kara pressed her tongue against Lena’s. One kiss and Kara was already drunk on the feeling of Lena’s lips against hers.

Lena let out an involuntary moan as she sunk deeper into Kara’s embrace, arms coming up to encircle Kara’s neck as the reporter’s tongue worked against her own. Lena wondered if she could spend the rest of her life kissing Kara. The thought scared her, but not as much as she thought it would. Kara always brought out the best in her and while they seemed to be opposites in many ways, they complimented each other and fit together perfectly just like two puzzle pieces.

When the need to breathe was too great, Lena reluctantly pulled away from Kara’s lips. She panted, rested her hands on Kara’s strong chest as she caught her breath. She looked up at Kara who looked absolutely **wrecked**. The blonde had a dazed look in her eye, her pupils blown wide swallowing up the blue, a dopey smile on her face, and Lena’s lipstick smeared all across her bottom lip and chin.

“Oh wow,” Kara grinned down at Lena, lips swollen from where Lena had kissed them a few seconds earlier. Kara’s brain has still not caught up with the fact that Lena Luthor had just kissed her.

“Sorry,” Lena blushed, though she did not have any real regrets about her decision, “I’m not the best with words so I thought I’d just show you instead.” Lena played with the blonde little hairs at the base of Kara’s neck.

“S’okay,” Kara grinned as she felt Lena’s long fingers dance across the back of her neck. An alien could bust in Lena’s house right this instant, but Kara couldn’t care less, not when she just had Lena’s lips against her own just seconds ago.

“Yes,” Lena said as she looked up at Kara, a bashful smile playing on her lips, one that Kara has rarely seen.

“Yes what?” Kara asked, her brain still comprehending that she just had her tongue in Lena Luthor’s mouth.

“To going on a date and being your girlfriend, you idiot,” Lena laughed, no real barb in her words.

“Oh!” Kara exclaimed as she blinked to clear the lust-filled fog from her brain, “really?”

Lena shook her head at Kara with a smile, “god, you can be so dense sometimes.”

“But you love me,” Kara grinned but they both froze when the word ‘love’ left Kara’s lips. “I mean ‘it’, you love it.” Kara scrambled to correct herself as her body tensed.

“No,” Lena replied as she bit her kiss-swollen bottom lip, “I love **you**.”

Kara’s face lit up and if Lena could capture that moment and tattoo it onto her brain, she would. The blonde’s smile was immaculate, and Lena felt her heart swell with warmth at the thought that she was the one that put that there.

“I’m o- _fish-_ ally in love with you,” Kara grinned down at Lena, blue eyes twinkling with amusement at her own joke.

Kara’s happy demeanor seemed to be contagious as Lena laughed at the stupid pun that she would normally roll her eyes at.

“Aren’t you glad that I’m so _fintastic_ ,” Kara teased as Lena slapped her lightly on the chest with a fond eye roll.

“Do you ever shut up?” Lena groaned with faux annoyance.

“Yep,” Kara winked then suddenly pulled Lena flush against her body, “when you’re kissing me.”

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to kiss you some more,” Lena grinned, arms going around Kara’s neck again.

“I guess so,” Kara smirked as she bent down to meet Lena’s lips with a content rumble deep in her chest.

They didn’t spend much time talking after that.

**Author's Note:**

> The books are ones that Katie said she would think that Lena has on her shelf from[ this](https://youtu.be/U4_OnYGKdXU?t=484) interview.
> 
> I'm trying to see if I can finish all these before October is over, but we shall see. I'm slowly catching up but about a week behind, oops.


End file.
